Moving On
by TheCleverRebelliousMasquerade
Summary: This is the sequel to "What Happened After Tokyo, Japan" A new villain, and events along the way. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sup, homies? I am baaaaack with the sequel! Let's listen to "Kasou Kyoku" Sung by Izaya Orihara who is from the anime Durarara! TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Nightwing nervously looked at the ring in its small and secure black velvet box. He couldn't believe he was going to ask the girl of his dreams to marry him. He gulped as he closed the box and put it in his pocket.

Nightwing had suggested that everyone could go out to eat that evening, and fortunately everyone agreed. He wanted to propose to her in front of everyone.

"Richard, are you ready yet?" Came Starfire's voice through their bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." He answered back.

Raven was the only person who knew of the ring and the only other person who has seen it. Even though Tweeddle Dumb and Tweedle Dee were his best friends, they could never keep a secret to save their own lives.

He looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds. He then took a deep breath and walked out his bedroom door, hoping for the best.

He had already made the switch from Robin to Nightwing a week ago. It had been two years before he could switch. He would have made the switch sooner, but he decided to wait for some of the other titans to grow in age as well.

He met up with Starfire and held her hand. He was surprised that she couldn't tell that his hands were shaking and sweating.

At the restaurant, everyone talked and laughed. It was near the end of dinner, and Nightwing decided to pop the question.

"Everyone I have an announcement." He said nervously over all the chatter. They all were silent and set their eyes in his direction. Some people at other tables stared as well.

"I am ending Starfire and I's current relationship," He started, he noticed the frown and hurt look on Starfire's face. "But, I'm hoping to start a new one." He finished. Her frown turned into a look of confusion.

Nervously, he got down on one knee, took out the black velvet box, and revealed the ring. She gasped in surprise.

"Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran, and the woman who stole my heart we met; will you marry me?" He smiled. His heart was ready to beat its way out of his chest.

Starfire was wore brightest smile on her face and hugged Nightwing. "YES!" She exclaimed in happiness and excitement.

Some people whom had been watching, clapped along with the other three titans

Nightwing felt relief wash over him. He laughed and slipped the ring onto her small and dainty finger. She looked at it with eyes wide in joy.

"It is so beautiful!" She exclaimed as she stared at the stunning diamond ring. It had a real gold band with two small diamonds on the side and a big one in the middle.

Nightwing picked Starfire up and spun around. They shared a quick kiss as well.

"I'm surprised he didn't ask her to marry him sooner!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I'm surprised he didn't ask to marry her when they met!" Cyborg laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Cyborg." He said waving his hand in dismissal.

"We ALL saw the look in on your face when she introduced herself." Beast Boy laughed. Then he high-fived Cyborg.

"Here's your check. Congratulations!" The waitress said as she set down the leather folder.

Nightwing put his credit card inside the folder. "Dinner's on me." He smiled.

After a few minutes, The Titans left the restaurant. The two soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Grayson disappeared for the rest of the night.

The next morning and all through the week, wedding plans were being made. Guests' names were being called and jotted down on note paper. The music, atmosphere, and food were being planned. Ballrooms were being checked and one was rented for the special day. Busy, busy, busy.

"How many people are left to call!?" Beast Boy complained as he hung up the phone after talking to someone else whom was invited.

"Well there's one. But, Nightwing decided to take care of him." Cyborg said looking at the last person on the list: Bruce Wayne.

Nightwing emerged from the hallway rubbing his temples. He sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"Dude, you okay?" Beast Boy asked witnessing him.

"Yeah, Bruce had a shit-fit. I'm not even sure if he'll show up to my wedding or not. It's not like I care. He's a depressing sulk any way." Nightwing said in an annoyed tone.

"I had a hunch." Cyborg said.

"Speaking of that, where's Starfire?" Nightwing asked.

"She's with Raven picking out dresses." Beast Boy answered.

The alarm sounded. The titans hurried to the screen.

"It's him again." Nightwing growled.

...

"Oooh! How about this one?" Starfire asked coming out from the dressing room. She looked at herself in the large mirror on the wall.

"It's okay." Raven said as she glanced up from her book.

"Oh, it cannot be okay! It has to be the best!" Exclaimed Starfire as she rushed back in the dressing room.

Starfire and Raven's communicators beeped. They both checked them.

It was him again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review below and follow my story! It means a lot. :3 Next chapter will be up soon! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, I am in my grandparent's high-rise in downtown Chicago! YAY! I'm SO tired! I had to drive for SO LONG. I get to see my grandparents' dog, Coco and go shopping and go to Field Museum, Science and Industry, and Shedd Aquarium which I've been to a MILLION TIMES. But I love them. They're the best places I've ever been to, honestly. So much fun. :3 Welp, Enjoy!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Everyone dropped what they were doing previously to stop him and hopefully, take him down once and for all.

Who is he you ask?

He's worse than Slade and all he craves is power and control. He hopes to take over Jump, soon the country, and then the world. He calls himself "The King"

From what the titans found out about The King, by searching through the internet, that he was an escaped convict from the Piccadilly Insane Asylum and Correction Facility in England. But they didn't know for sure because the information they had at the asylum was scarce.

The titans formed in a group near the villain, whom was walking slowly out of the smoke. He always arrived and left with an explosion of some kind. He had always said that it was the best way to enter and depart.

All that could be heard was the wind blow for a few seconds and the sharp click of his boots. He arrived a few feet in front of the titans as the smoke cleared. He had light indigo colored hair, a crown on his head, king-like clothing that consisted of yellow, white, and red, and knee-high black boots. He also wore a know-it-all smile.

"So, you came alone?" Nightwing asked in a sly kind of tone. "You don't have any of you big robots or 'servants', huh?"

The King laughed. "I only came to talk. If I wanted to hurt you or have your head on a silver platter, that would have been done a long time ago my dear friend."

Nightwing threw a bird-a-rang at him; he caught it with his teeth and spat it out on the floor.

"Oh, dear! Someone doesn't know the meaning of talk do they!?" The King said sarcastically and laughed. "Now, let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Nightwing remained silent and he glared at the man before him.

"I have a time bomb somewhere below the city. It will go off with a just a push of a button," He said and he held up the controller to show them. "Unless I get what I want. You see, if the bomb goes off, all of Jump City and its surroundings _will_ be destroyed."

"What do you want!?" Nightwing yelled in anger. The King has already taken and stolen so much.

"Oh, trust me; it's not what you think." The King said. His eyes shot over at Beast Boy. "I want him. I want him to be one of my servants. He looks of use to me." He pointed at Beast Boy.

"DUDE! NO WAY!" Beast Boy began to protest. "I'D NEVER WORK FOR YOU!"

Raven, instinctively, grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"You see, it's a matter of life and death. You either give me what I want or the city goes out with a bang. Literally!" He started his series of cackles.

Beast Boy sighed in defeat. "Fine."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I'm sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be indeed longer! Please leave a review below and I will see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I had work to catch up on and I was visiting family and going places. But, hey, new chapter is here and I am back from Chicago! Enjoy~

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh, Richard! I am most worried for Beast Boy!" Starfire said as she walked hand in hand with Nightwing in the sewers trying to find the bomb.

"I know, I am too. But he'll be alright." Nightwing reassured her. "Raven, did you find anything yet?"

Raven was using her magic to see through the walls. "No. Not yet." Raven said sadly.

They turned left at a corner and Cyborg seemed to notice something on his right.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He shouted as he charged up his sonic cannon.

The other titans turned around and saw the big and hairy creature that had long claws and tiny little ears at the top.

"It, it… IT IS SO CUTE!" Starfire yelled with hearts in her eyes. "IT LOOKS LIKE A HAMSTER! I WANT IT."

Raven smacked her forehead with her hand and Nightwing laughed.

"Do I shoot at it or what?" Cyborg asked. " 'Cause it's just standing there."

"Wait! The bomb is just on the other side of it!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yes! That gives me the chance to poke it!" Cyborg smiled. He found a stick on the ground and poked at the giant before him. It looked down and glared at the half-robot.

"I think you just pissed it off." Nightwing said.

Cyborg poked it again in hopes that it'd move but the monster swiped one of its long claws at him.

"Perhaps there is a way to deter it or move around it." Starfire said and she shot a starbolt over the creature's shoulder. It didn't move and when she tried to fly over it, it flung her back to where she stood. Nightwing caught her.

"Richard, I was going to land on my own two feet. You did not have to catch me." She told him. He smiled and kissed her head.

"But, I like catching you and holding you close." He said sweetly. After a few minutes, he let her down and held her hand once again.

"Yo, Raven, could you move it?" Cyborg asked in a frustrated tone.

Raven nodded and moved the heavy beast with the best of her abilities to the side. Right as the titans were about to move the monster somehow was in the way again.

"Okay, I think he's just doing this to be an ass." Cyborg said irritated as he put his hands on his hips.

"I could phase through and deactivate the bomb." Raven offered. She wanted to get Beast Boy back as soon as possible. She also wanted to leave the smelly and wet sewer.

...

"I'm so booooooored!" Beast Boy groaned as he sat on the floor in an empty white room with the door indestructible and locked.

"How loooooong is he going to keep me in here!?" Beast Boy asked for the millionth time.

The only person to talk to was himself. Crazy as it was, it relieved him of the silence and kept him distracted from the too bright lights.

He lay on his stomach and drew invisible lines and shapes on the floor. Anything for the feeling of occupation.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I know it's short. I had to have my computer fixed. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

HI! I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY AND IT SUCKS. I ALSO AND FOUR TEETH PULLED OUT SO YEAH.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Snap! The bomb was deactivated. Raven had finally done it and in record time. But it wasn't the first time The King pulled something like this. Raven remembered it like it was yesterday, she was seventeen when he showed up and they were still the Teen Titans:

"_FREEDOM! FREEDOM AT LAST!" An English sounding man yelled through the speakers of a giant, red robot that stood in the middle of town square. "AND I TEND TO PUT UP A MIGHTY GOOD FIGHT!" Then he started more and more series of cackles. "A LITTLE BIRDIE ALSO TOLD ME YOU TITANS PICK A GOOD FIGHT! WATCH YOUR BACKS!" Then like the quick wink of an eye, the robot disappeared. _

"_That was weird." Beast Boy said. _

"_Yeah, no kiddin'" Cyborg agreed._

"_I wish I had more evidence for research." Robin said as his eyebrows furrowed. _

"_I hope-" Starfire began but was interrupted by a huge explosion in the Van Graff Banks office building east of where they stood._

_The titans rushed to the scene and saw that the building was almost turned to rubble. They set out on a search and rescue mission so they all split up. They saved almost one hundred and fifty people but some people were dead or their bodies remained missing. The titans stayed after the mission and began peeling the rubble away from the scene. More bodies were found in sickening disfigurations and bloody messes that it made the titans either want to throw up or cry. _

_Police was consulted by concerned citizens, but Robin insisted they shouldn't be involved in the matter. Robin was determined to get to the bottom of this; one lost life was too many in his case. _

_He knew it was him, The King. _

_Robin had been more and more on his detective side and he seemed to only show his affection and his regular- self towards Starfire, his girlfriend._

Now Raven sits in the T-car. She was missing Beast Boy more and more every second; though she probably wouldn't admit it. She looked gloomily out of the window with her hand propping up her cheek with her elbow resting on the arm of the seat. She looked at the many buildings that passed by and the people walking and having a normal and happy day. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Starfire's dainty hand and a reassuring smile on her face. She managed a small smile in return and went back to looking out of the window.

Then the car stopped and she saw the giant white and gold castle that was before them. The titans stepped out of the car and Raven blasted a giant whole in the side of the castle. It was her emotions and the other titans understood so there was no question.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Stoppin' it here. Sorry. Next chapter will be up soon! Until next time!


End file.
